Senile Adversary
by redmascarpone
Summary: Bercerita tentang Kim Jongin adalah pria yang selalu didambakan oleh semua kaum. Ia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, namun kehidupannya berubah total sejak Oh Sehun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalahkannya. Oh Sehun akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang sangat liar bagi Kim Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

_Senile Advesary [1] # Sehun &amp; Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Oh Baiklah minggu ini adalah minggu terburuk bagi Jongin. Ulangan mendapat nilai limapuluh, selalu terlambat sekolah, bahkan kemarin baru saja ia dipanggil ke ruang BK karena berkelahi dengan Sungyeol. Minggu ini benar-benar minggu tersial. Belum lagi, tadi pagi, Jongin menabrak kakak kelas yang merupakan seorang gangsta di kantin sehingga makanan yang ia pesan tumpah mengenai bajunya. Dan sekarang .. ia mendapat berita yang tidak mengenakkan. Ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Oh tidak! Ia tidak suka, bahkan ia menolak mentah mentah jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Namun apa daya, semua ini nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Ya, Ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat Jongin masih kecil. Jongin sangat merindukan ibunya, merindukan sosok ibu. Namun ia tidak ingin mempunyai ibu tiri. Ia takut seperti yang ada di film-film. Ibu tiri selalu **jahat dan kejam.** Tidak hanya di cerita Cinderella saja, namun drama drama yang ada di tv juga menceritakan seperti itu. Ia takut akan bertemu dengan sosok ibu tirinya tersebut.

Saat ini, Jongin tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Sedari tadi, appa menelponnya. Damn. Ayahnya pasti kebingungan karena ia tidak pulang. Hei ayolah ia baru saja berumur enam belas tahun. Ia pasti sudah bisa mandiri.

Perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat telponya. "Halo, appa?"

"Jongin-ah, kau dimana?" tanya ayahnya

"Aku disekolah, ayah" jawabnya

"Kenapa belum pulang, ibumu sudah sampai di rumah, ia sudah menunggumu"

_Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibu tiriku appa_

"Aku sedang kerja kelompok ayah"

"Baiklah, cepat pulang nak"

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mau pulang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ayahnya pasti kecewa. Karena, selama ini Jongin selalu di cap baik oleh semua orang. Jongin yang baik hati. Jongin yang ramah pada semua orang. Jongin yang sopan. Jongin yang suka menolong. Jongin yang polos. Jongin yang tampan. Jongin yang pintar. Jongin yang rajin. Jongin yang selalu digilai oleh semua murid sekolahan. Yap. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ujarnya. Ia mendapati sosok perempuan sekitar berumur tiga puluh empat sedang duduk manis di ruang tamunya. Ia membungkuk. "Jongin-ah, ayo beri salam pada ibu barumu" ujar ayahnya

"A-anyeong" sejujurnya Jongin tidak akan sudi melakukan ini.

"Dan ini .. adik barumu, Oh Sehun"

"Anyeong oh sehun imnida"

Laki laki itu mencelos. Adik? Namja tiang ini bisa disebut adik? Ah dia namja. Sungguh ia membenci dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Keluarga barunya. Ibu baru dan adik baru. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengakui hal ini.

"Oh Sehun, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, karena di lantai dua hanya ada dua kamar, jadi kamarmu berada di seberang kamar Jongin. "Jongin-ah, antarkan adik barumu ini. Setelah itu kalian turun untuk makan malam"

"Baik appa"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Jongin segera membuka kunci kamar tersebut yang memang sudah tertata dan dibersihkah oleh ayah Jongin" "Ini kamamu, masuklah. Dan segera turun" ucap Jongin dingin kemudian namja berkulit tan tersebut segera masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di seberangnya. Oh tidak, lelaki itu berubah menjadi dingin setelah keluarga barunya itu datang. Jongin yang ramah, ada apa dengan dirimu?

Jongin segera mandi dan berganti baju dengan baju santai kemudian ia segera turun kebawah. "Malam ayah" ujar Jongin. "Halo ibu, halo Sehun" ujarnya. Ia berusaha ramah sepalsu mungkin.

"Baiklah, kali ini. Jongin-ah mulai besok kau akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun dan kau akan satu sekolah dan mungkin berada di kelas yang sama. Jadi, ayo menjadi saudara yang baik" jelas ayahnya

"Satu kelas?" Jongin tidak percaya. "Aku dan dia? Ayah bilang dia adikku"

"Dia seumuran denganmu, Jongin-ah, tapi berbeda beberapa bulan. Dan kau lebih tua tiga bulann darinya" jelas ayah Jongin

.

.

.

Jongin bingung mengapa hal ini terasa begitu cepat. Saat ini ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tapi ia masih belum mengantuk. Ia sungguh sangat membenci keluarga barunya. Ia sangat membenci Oh Sehun. Ya. Sehun. Adik barunya. Sangat menyebalkan. Ia sangat iri dengan namja itu, Oh Sehun. Ia jauh lebih tampan dari Kim Jong In. Tingginya, satu centi meter lebih tinggi dari Kim Jong In. Kulitnya Jauh lebih putih dibandingan namja berkulit tan itu. Kulitnya halus dan putih nya seputih susu. Bahkan namja itu dapat di kategorikan hamper sempurna.

Jika Oh Sehun dan dia sekelas, maka nama Jongin, the almost perfect man di sekolahnya akan terancam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Senile Advesary [2] # Sehun &amp; Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Jongin segera memakai sepatunya. Hari ini ia terlambat bangun. Dan Oh Sehun. Namja sialan itu telah berdiri di depan pintunya. "Ayah aku berangkat" ujarnya

"Ne, hati hati, belajar yang rajinlah" ujar ayahnya

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian diikuti oleh Oh Sehun. Selama perjalanan, Jongin berada di depan Sehun. Ya mungkin karena Sehun tidak tahu arahnya, jadi ia mengikuti Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Jongin menoleh ke arah belakang. Mendapati namja yang sangat ia benci itu. Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat semua orang meleleh melihat ketampanannya. Sangat tampan. Alis yang tajam. Kulit yang seputih susu. Mata yang indah. Hidung yang mancung tidak seperti miliknya, serta bibirnya yang terlihat imut dan sexy.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun

"Aniyo, aku hanya memeriksamu untuk berpakaian lengkap atau tidak" jawab Jongin kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Guys" sapa Jongin pada teman temannya

Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Sahabat-sahabat Jongin.

"Jonginnie" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa kau membawakan bekal untukku, chagi?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan membawakan makanan favoritmu" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Kau yang terbaik, sayang" ujar Jongin yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aigoo, pagi pagi sudah bermesraan" ujar Baekhyun

"Ah, aku jadi ingin mempunyai pacar" ujar Suho

"Wah, kapten kami menginginkan seorang kekasih sepertinya" goda Chanyeol

"Aku saja baru putus dari Kris sunbae" kata Suho

"Kalau begitu carilah namja lain yang lebih dari Kris Sunbae" kata Kyungsoo

"Aniyo, aku akan tetap berusaha kembali pada Kris Sunbae"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru" ujar Chanyeol. Jongin tiba tiba tersedak. "Mwo? Baru?"

"Ne, namanya … Oh .."

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Aku dari Inchion. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman denganku" usai memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, Jaebum Sonsaengnim langsung menyuruh Sehun duduk. Dan namja itu duduk sendiri di kursi kosong yang memang masih tersisa di kelas. Sementara seluruh murid murid bahkan histeris atas kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan Kim Jongin

TBC


End file.
